Sasuke Sakura Story
by IdiotDrool
Summary: Sakura came over to Sasuke seeking a good evening. And she sees the friendlier part of Sasuke. The side of him that she always looked for. The side that she thought herself to give up on. But now she found it and she wants to explore before it goes away.


Sasuke and Sakura production (I do not own Naruto)

Summary: Sakura came over to Sasuke seeking a good evening. And she sees the friendlier part of Sasuke. The side of him that she always looked for. The side that she thought herself to give up on. But now she found it and she wants to explore before it goes away and leaves her, before the door to his heart closes never to open up to her again.

Sakura was lying on her bed bored to death. Naruto was gone, Hinata went away with Hashi and Neji, Tenten and Lee have been one a mission for a week now. Basically everyone had their own thing to attend to. Sasuke. He was free, she thought. She knew he wasn't the nicest of guys but, he would enjoy a bit of company. Sakura got up took her coat. She walked through the knee high snow. The whole of leaf village was covered in the winter flakes. She started thinking about Sasuke and what he would do if to see Sakura outside his door begging to come in. But it was too late she was at his door already and it looked like the snow fall would turn into a raging blizzard. She slowly knocked on his door. After a moment he came. He looked a bit pale. And his face was flushed.

"Sasuke are you sick?" She asked. He answered with a sneeze. "Oh, Sasuke you are sick! I should make you something."

He sniffed. "I would appreciate that." Then he opened the door wider so that she could pass into his house.

Slowly she went to the kitchen. Sasuke sat down at the breakfast table. She looked into the fridge. Onions, garlic, tomatoes, greens, and potatoes. Naruto lived on instant ramen. Well, it was easy to see that Sasuke did his share of cooking.

The pink haired girl couldn't help but giggle. "You never said you cook."

He let out an angry groan. "There are many things I never told you about myself." She just giggled again.

Sakura grabbed a few food stuffs and shoved them into a pot with a few spices, water and set the stove to low. Seeing there was nothing else to do she sat down next to Sasuke.

He was thinking and Sakura wanted to know what he was thinking of. "Sasuke."

He looked at her a smile on his face. "Thanks Sakura but you don't have to do all this."

"But I want to. You're a friend, Sasuke, and as my friend it's my duty do take care of you." She said in a cheery voice. "So it's no problem."

"I take care of myself." He protested.

"Sasuke Uchiha why are you so stubborn?" She shook her head.

His expression angered. "Why would you say that?"

A smile came across her face. It slowly turned into a laugh. "Because you insist on doing everything on your own. Even when you know you can't do it."

A brow rose. "Yeah, like when?"

A conversation began between them. Sasuke watched Sakura's soft lips as she talked. He smiled when he saw the sparkle in her eyes every time she laughed. And a perverted sensation crossed his body when he watched the seductive sway of her hips every time she walked over to the boiling soup. He bit his lower lip and tried to keep from groaning out.

After washing the dishes from the soup Sakura sat down with Sasuke. He looked away. Sakura thought he was just uncomfortable around her. "Sasuke, did I do something?"

He tried to talk but he couldn't. She was so close to him. Too close in fact, he could feel the warmth coming of her sweet smelling body. He could only shake his head and mumble a weak, "No."

"Oh." He heard her whispered. Then a sudden sadness struck him. Had had made her feel unwanted? Sakura felt arms around her body.

She looked up on Sasuke's gentle face. "I don't understand you Sasuke."

He brought her closer to his chest. "Why?"

She felt a pain in her chest, her eyes watered. "You always act like you dislike me. You push me away every time I try to come close. So why Sasuke, why do you now act like I matter to you? Do you like to mess with my feelings? 'Cause your confusing me."

He was quiet for a time. "It's not easy for me to open up to people. Even to people I care about."

"You do?" she said softly.

"Do I what?" he said.

"Do you care? Am I close to your heart?" Her voice was so simple and soft Sasuke couldn't possibly lie.

He wanted to tell her the truth but he couldn't. "Should I care? You want me to?"

Sakura's fragile glass heart was being hammered to pieces with Sasuke's words. 'Should I'. What kind of girl did he take her for? She could yell at him till his ears fell off. She could give him a good slap on the face but something suppressed her building rage. The fact that she was on the verge of getting his feelings straight. "I'm talking about your opinion not mine."

There was a silents. She couldn't read the expression on his face. "What would you do if I tell you that I think you're the most beautiful thing that has been on my mind?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Faint."

He nodded and looked away. "Sakura forgive me. For everything I've done. And for this."

Before Sakura could even have the chance to respond she felt his lip brush against hers. She only saw dancing lights. She didn't feel like she was in a room with her biggest crush. It didn't matter that he was sitting next to her. All that mattered was the questions that continued to strike her with every second his kiss lasted. Why? Why do I blush when he comes near me? Why do I dream about him? Why does he play with me like this? Why is he kissing me?

Finally after what seemed an eternity their lips broke contact. She was panting. Her face was flushed with rage. She was tiered of his games. "Sasuke Uchiha do you like me or do you not?"

He shook his head. "No."

Her eyes started to water. "I knew it all along how could I ever think you liked me? You must think I'm a idiot, huh?"

He held her tight and let his head drop to her shoulder. He smiled when his lips touch her ear. That sent shivers down her back. "I don't like you……..I...love…you."

He felt something drip down his shirt. He looked at Sakura she was crying. But her eyes looked so happy and she was smiling. She bent over and gave him a small kiss back. "Why did you keep me waiting so long?"

"I didn't think you felt the same." Sasuke said. "Guess I was wrong."

He must be getting to close to Naruto and Naruto ignorance must be rubbing off on him. 'Cause he is as blind sighted to me as to Naruto still doesn't notice Hinata. God that must be it, Sakura thought to herself. I have to separate those boys. Before they become exactly alike. "You don't know how much I loved you baka."

"You want to watch a movie or play a game?" Sasuke said after 30 minutes of quiet.

"A movie sounds good, just nothing gussy. I'm in the mood for excitement." She said after looking in at the movies on the shelf. Something caught her eye, "Captain Moon and Space assistant Monkey Lanky, save the world from the evil Octopus man and his wicked army of space robots. Sasuke what kind of movie is this?"

"A bad one." He said and Sakura laughed.

After she caught her breath she continued to look at the collection of weird films. "The Rand Mafia", "Killer on the loose", "Journey to The Redding Mountain, end of the world", "Chris Tank on the rage", and "If you can hit it" were the only movies she knew.

"What about this?" Sasuke said holding the DVD up.

She read the title out loud. "The Ghost House. Oh, Sasuke that sounds promising. Whats it about?"

He shrugged. "Just bought it a few days ago. I didn't watch it because I figured it wouldn't be much watching it alone." She nodded and went to see if she could get some snacks. She saw that it was a bit chilly in the house and went to get a blanket. When she returned Sasuke was propped up on the coach. He signaled her to join him then hit the play button on the remote. The screen flashed up and the movie began."

The movie followed a timed girl who was dared into a house by her so called best friends. Her other friend, Kyle, tried to stop her but she refused to be called a chicken any longer. The four of them including the two mean friends went into the house. Strange things started happening. Kyle wanted to go back but, he couldn't leave his friend could he. So after going around and ignoring all the bad signs a ghost shows up and traps the four teenagers in the house. Now they were band to the house by a witch's curse with no way to get out and from there they were tortured by other ghost…….

Sakura screamed when a sudden ghost leaped out. She clung to Sasuke's shirt and covered her head with a blanket. "Sasuke I don't want to watch this anymore."

He rubbed her hair. "It's okay it is just a movie. Besides I'm right here if you need me." He felt her nod then stick out her head from her coverage. Trough out the movies she had screamed in horror and ran to Sasuke's warming embrace and reassuring words. When the movie was over Sasuke noticed that she was sleeping yet her fingers dug into his shirt and held onto him for dear life. He sighed and carried her to his bed. For a small sleeping person her grip was astonishing. He tried his best to free himself. He pulled at her fingers but he couldn't shake her off. He was scared if he pulled to hard he could rip his shirt or worse hurt her. But he was worried that he could be stuck like that forever. Not his picture of growing old with her.

He laid next to her. She snuggled against his firm protecting body. Something was warm and she liked it. She didn't open her eyes she just ran her fingers down the warming object. Slowly she felt the object embrace her back. Now her eyes flashed open she knew that this was a person. "Sasuke!" she yelled upon seeing his smiling face.

"It was fun while it lasted." His facial features as handsome as ever. "All good things must come to an end." Sakura blushed at his comment. Her grip loosened and she released him from her strong grasp. But he didn't let go of her.

"You can let go now," Sakura said shyly looking at his blissful face. "Or you don't want to?" He answered by kissing her passionately. He bit her low lip and she moaned into his mouth. The second her lips parted his tongue raced into her wet cave. She taste like heaven to him. They debated on who was in control of coarse Sasuke had pushed her body down giving him an advantage over her. Sakura's fingers tingled as she let them drift to his warm chest. His shirt was tossed to the side. Her fingers skipped along his toned abs to his ribs and up his torso. He shivered with every touch.

Sakura gasped among feeling his member grind against her hips. "Sasuke!" She looked down at the bulge in his pants. "Sasuke you pervert."

"I can't help myself." He said grinding against her again making a wave of pleasure shock her body. "I want you so much." She moaned. His member was irritate and wanted to be satisfied now. It had been waiting to feel warmth and wetness that he knew only Sakura could give him. But he held back the torture and decided to take it slow with her. He knew the pleasure he could give her came with a price. A painful price. So he relived some of this sensations by letting his lips lower to her jaw line then lowed to suck on her caloar bone. He only heard the panting of her voice and the thump of his heart beating against his chest. He relived her of her shirt. He took a moment to look at the lace bra before taking it off to reveal her bright red nipples. He licked in circles while he watched her nipples harden and hear her groan out pieces and parts of his name.

He felt fingers pull against his belt……… "More…" he heard Sakura pant.

He looked at her flushed face. "Are you sure? It'll hurt…you don't have to if you don't want to. If I go on I won't be able to ever stop."

She nodded. "But I want you to do it." That was all the permission Sasuke needed.

His fingers left her breast and now rubbed her soft stomach feeling the faint curves of muscles. Then down to her jeans. He leaned to her ear, "Your lips, neck, and breast aren't the only thing I want to taste." A smile crossed his face when he heard her gasp. He lowered his head to the rim of her Ashley Stowarts. He took it off slowly giving her plenty of time to tell him to stop. His tongue played with her black lace then her took them of as well and stared at the hairless skin. In an instant his face was between her legs. He teased her. And to Sakura torture never felt so good. She gasped when a finger dug into her. His lips where cherishing a part of her she never knew was there. Then his tongue went into her damp heat.

He couldn't take it any longer and positioned himself at her entrance. He hesitated and looked at her. If there was any piece of san in him now would be a good time to act upon it. She nodded and he entered. She screamed out and rolled her head back. When he reached her wall he let his head sink to her shoulder. He whispered something but she didn't hear. Suddenly he jolt forward. It was so painful she wanted to push him away but she didn't. Tears stung her eyes and she bit her lower lip but, eventually she slowly grew used to his size. But god she was tight. He thrust forward. She moaned his name and dug her nails into his bare flesh even though her claws broke skin, he liked it. His pace increased until her felt her hit her organism. It took a few more good thrusts to bring him over the edge.

"I love you….,"was the last thing Sakura heard before melting into his arms.

She didn't know if she whispered her love back. What she did know was that she felt the same way for way to long. A smile came across her face. Sasuke, if you only knew how much I wanted this. One day I would like tell you everything. How I've liked you since the first time I had the pleasure to lay eyes on you, how much I thought of you, everything I'll revile. My secrets, Sakura thought, I'll trust you with all my darkest and most private secrets. Because I never want to hold anything back from you.


End file.
